Trust Me
by cmpunkpuppylover
Summary: Avery Bryson is a new diva, but she has a lot of experience... and one of those experiences was Jonathan Good or in the Wrestling world Dean Ambrose. Will she experience it again or will she let her barrier stop her? Trust can hurt... especially if you love someone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys thank you all for waiting but now I wanted to write my first Dean Ambrose story… I thought it might be fun. So hope you enjoy, please please leave reviews and comments… also I will try to add a new chapter as soon as I can but with school being crazy I need you guys to hang in there! Thanks again! **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Hello Again**

Tonight was the night Avery Bryson was going to wrestle her first WWE match. Avery only had one match in NXT before they brought her up to RAW tonight. She originally came from Ring Of Honor where she was the youngest active female in indie wrestling history. Avery was born to wrestle but where she came from had nothing like that, so when she was 16 she immediately headed to Chicago to pursue her dream. She just finished her match with Summer Rae and was livid about summer's miscalculation that could've been a career ender, but luckily Avery had experience with horrible wrestlers and knew how to quickly move her body so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"What the fuck was that? You could've broken my neck!" Avery yelled as soon as her and summer got backstage when they finished. "I cannot believe my first match was with you."

"Oh, I'm sorry that they put you with the most talented wrestler here, and that move was your fault, that wasn't scripted." Summer said looking down on the shorter Avery. Okay, yes Avery was never one to follow script, but she made it better in her own way with adding more crazy moves and trying to pull the best out of every wrestler.

"Oh really? Then why did I beat you 'miss talented wrestler'? You know fucking damn well that you are not the best wrestler here. Dumb bitch." Avery crossed her arms ready to pounce on summer.

Just at that time the shield were walking by. Seth and Roman couldn't let the women fight so they stepped in just before the girls could get their hands on each other. Then there was Dean, he wasn't going to step in he just wanted to watch, he thought it was hilarious and he knew the rule to never get involved in a fight that wasn't his.

All of a sudden Avery found herself surrounded in two huge muscular arms, and recognized the tribal sleeve tattoo on his left arm that could only belong to none other than Roman Reigns. While summer was being held back by a two-toned haired man, who Avery recognized as Tyler black in ROH but she still watched every Monday night and Friday night so she also knew him as Seth Rollins. Then she saw Dean Ambrose or Jon Moxely, the man who she made out with at a party a long time ago and instantly knew there something was between them.

"Oh great. Now you had to bring the hounds into this. Fuck." Avery tried getting away from Roman but he was much stronger. "Let me go Reigns." Another thing to be mad about, she hatted when people interrupted her fights. Avery welcomed fights, she thought they were fun. Yes, she was sick but she wasn't afraid of anything or intimidated by anyone. Avery smirked remembering when she once knocked out her ex-boyfriend, who was 6'6 and was 240 pounds of muscle.

"Hey claim down, we just came to make sure nobody gets in trouble. Don't get mad at us we're helping." Roman said calmly.

"Okay, okay. Fine, just let me go." Avery put her head down in defeat as Roman released her. Avery's sad hazel eyes shot up at Dean Ambrose. "Move, my locker room is that way." Dean wasn't moving it's almost like he knew that the look in her eyes were fake –which it was, but he was the first guy who could read her like a book. She knew he wouldn't move and she knew he liked pain also so even if she slapped him he wouldn't move. Avery had to get Dean frozen.

Just then she had a flash back to the one night at the party when Dean was drunk and they kissed leaving him frozen. All of a sudden Avery's hands were wrapped around Dean's neck and her lips were on his, both of them feeling an intensity that wasn't meant to be there. She pulled away leaving Dean frozen and confused once again. Avery pushed past the taller man and slapped summer straight across the face with an echo. Everyone was shocked, Seth was just amazed at how hard she could slap but he liked that she could handle her own, Roman was left wide eyed while Dean was still frozen. Avery walked away sexily while the men just watched.

"How could you let that bitch do that?" Summer Rae shrieked at Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins. He was speechless, "Ugh. You're useless." She stormed away.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Joe Anoa'i aka Roman asked looking at his brothers. He saw Dean touching his lips and smirked. "You okay Dean?"

"I know her. I can't remember where or when but I know her." Jonathan Good aka Dean said feeling the familiarity in her lips and hazel eyes.

"So do I. Somehow I know her." Colby spoke up trying to think. "Joe do you know who she is?"

"Um, I've herd rumors. I think she's the girl that was supposedly born to do this, and apparently she only had one match in developmental before coming here." Joe said looking at the hall clock. "Anyway we have a match, come on." Joe put a hand on Jon's shoulder and led him to the doors that were going straight to the crowd.

After the little fight Avery took a long hot shower and changed into black skinny jeans and a band tank top. She didn't bother with makeup, she always tried to wear not much makeup but of course in the ring she had on a brownish black smoky eye to make her hazel eyes pop, a nude lipstick and had her foundation and powder on. Avery pulled her light brown hair up in a high ponytail and grabbed her bag, heading for her rental car.

Avery took a deep breath as she walked to the car and took a moment to claim down from all the adrenaline of her first match here, the fight with summer and the amazing kiss with Jon. She made it to her rental and threw her bags into the back while she took out a small box of cigarettes and a lighter. Avery didn't smoke a lot but it was her guilty pleasure, but little did she know it was Jon's too. She took the cigarette between her naturally pink lips and tried to light it but it just wasn't working, she tried to cover the flame from the wind, she tried lighting it without the cigarette between her lips but it just wouldn't work. After about the seventh try she threw the lighter as far as she could across the parking lot.

"Fuck." Avery said not noticing she was being watched by a pair of two pale blue eyes.

"You can use my lighter." Jon said walking toward Avery from the arena with his bag over his shoulder and a lighter in his hand. He snickered a bit when he saw her jump a little. "I mean, if you want."

Avery held her cigarette and stared at the taller man. "Jon you fuckin scared me, and I really don't want anything you give me because you got in the way of my fight." She scolded as Jon moved beside her.

"Hey don't blame me, I know that rule, I love to fight too. It was fucking Colby and Joe, they just can't let things happen they always have to fix shit." Jon pulled out his own cigarette and lit it with ease, and when Avery wasn't looking her lit her cigarette in her hand.

"Thanks." She turned her head and locked eyes with him. Once again feeling some sort of electricity between them. Avery turned away hoping he wouldn't recognize her and took a drag, blowing smoke out her mouth and nose.

"Um… can I ask you something?" He asked

"Yeah shoot."

"Where did you wrestler before?" Jon had to figure out where he had seen her before, he had to. "I swear I know you from somewhere, and Colby knows you from somewhere too." He took a drag from his cigarette.

Avery just laughed. "So you don't remember? Okay well you were really drunk but I really thought Tyler would know." She used Colby's old ring name that she knew him by best. Somehow Jon felt him get a little jealous thinking that Colby might have had a relationship or something with a girl who he felt something with even though they had just meet for one night. "I wrestled in ROH, that's where Colby should know me from and you should know me from CZW when I was a valet for Drake." She laughed again noticing Jon's face lighting up. Avery took a drag from her cigarette and flu it onto the ground.

He was mentally face palming himself. "Holy shit. Jess Towers?" She just nodded. "Wow. I'm such a fucking idiot, how could I forget you?" Jon moved closer and whispered in her ear. "Especially with the little outfits you wore." Just the way he whispered in that raspy voice made her need to change panties when she got back to the hotel.

Avery shoved him away playfully. "You haven't changed a bit have you?" He just laughed "And now I go by my real name Avery Bryson."

"Hey, how do you know if I haven't changed? You barely know me." He took the final drag of the cigarette and dropped it on the ground. "Well you've changed or at least your look did. What happened to the dirty blonde hair?" Jon found the old hair colour was very sexy.

"I don't know I just needed a change. My last year in Ring Of Honor I knew I was going to WWE so I changed from the old. And I'm guessing you don't know me because I know everything about everyone in this business, okay and if you don't believe me give me a week and I'll decide if you've changed or not." Avery said walking to the drivers' side.

"Okay fine, I'll do the same with you. My report is due next Monday." Jon laughed.

"Okay Mr. Good" Avery laughed too, seeing the shock in his face. "See I know a lot, including your last name, Jonathan."

"Wait… why did you kiss me tonight?" Avery opened the car door and they locked hazel eyes to blue.

"I needed you to move, and you froze just like the last time." She got in the vehicle and drove away leaving Dean confused and alone in the dark parking lot. _Last time? There was a last time? _Dean thought. He couldn't remember there ever being a last time, but somehow her lips felt familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: Gym Rumors **

Avery was woken by her alarm blaring at six in the morning, she always was a night person but she loved to get to the gym early. Last night she didn't have much of a good sleep, because she was thinking about Jon. The guy she had a make out session with and then left CZW to go to her real home ROH.

She got up and got dressed into knee length leggings and an ACDC tank top. Avery didn't bother with makeup and she just pulled up her light brunette hair into a high ponytail. She made it to the gym at about 6:30 and was only expecting her and maybe a few trainers to be there but when she opened the heavy door she was surprised to see three men with beautiful bodies working out. All she wanted was to go have a good workout without any distractions but that was highly unlikely to happen with the shield there.

The heavy door shut behind her making a loud noise turning the attention of Joe and Jon, but Colby was concentrated on his workout. Jon smirked and stopped his workout to walk over to Avery.

"Just couldn't stay away could you Avery?" Jon asked slyly.

"Just let me be, I really need a good workout." Avery set her bag down and started to stretch.

"Not a morning person? Or are you mad you were caught following me?" Jon sat down beside her and couldn't stop staring at her perfect body. Her tank top flowed off her c cup breasts and hugged her every perfect curve. Avery's leggings showed off her firm, rounded backside while showing off her smooth long legs.

"I'm not fucking following you Jonathan, I just really need a workout, without any interruptions. Plus don't you need to finish your workout? I admire Colby for not even looking at me when I walked in, and he was so focused on his workout, go be like him for a while and let me be." Avery but in her ear buds in and watched him walk away while getting up to do weights.

Avery didn't want to admit it but she was really starting to like Jon, he was hot and had amazing ring skills along with a great body, and the bad boy charm. He was pretty much the total package. She was trying to block out Jon but he had something to him that she was attracted to. The feeling was mutual for Jon as well, now that he knew where they had met before he had to get back on track with getting that girl and making her his.

Jon walked over to Joe who was having a minute rest, and just watched Avery do her workout. "So I'm assuming you two know each other, or did I miss the part when she randomly kissed you and didn't say a word?" Joe said snapping Jon out of his thoughts.

"Well you guys missed last night." Jon was cut off by Joe

"So you fucked her?" Joe made a quick assumption, and got smacked in the head by Jon.

"No you idiot. We met a long time ago when I was in CZW, when she was a valet. I'm doing what I should have done from the beginning, I'm going in for the kill." Jon said slyly.

"Dude, you know nothing about her now, I'm sorry but when you knew her she was, I guess different." Jon turned to Joe with a serious look. "I did some sniffing around backstage and heard a lot. Apparently she is a ring rat now. She was actually with CM Punk but once he left and stopped raking in the cash she left him. I'm sorry but she got you caught in her web, Jon. I am just doing this for you, and watching out for you."

Jon was ready to explode. He knew she wasn't like that, or so he thought. "You're lying. Joe I know when you're lying." Joe's head hung low, yes, he did hear that but he didn't know the actual truth. It was just backstage rumors. "You know nothing about her, she's not a ring rat, she is smart, funny, and knows everything about everyone, and knows everything about this company." Jon just left and went to his workout.

Avery had heard everything they talked about, but she was never the person to cry about things so it just made the workout better with rage filling her body, and it gave her motivation to rip summer's head off.

The whole time through Jon and Avery's individual workouts somehow their eyes always would wander to each other, and sometimes hazel would meet blue, with still the electric power of the other times.

When Colby was finished his workout he finally noticed Avery doing weighted squats. "Hey Jon." He pointed at Avery.

"Yup you're the last one to notice, idiot." Jon said back while doing pushups.

"I'm going in if you're not." Colby teased. Jon just stood and watched, he knew she would kick him off his high horse if she needed to. He walked over and Avery pulled out her ear buds to great him. "Hi I'm Seth Rollins or you can call me Colby."

"I know who you are Colby. What do ya want?" Avery didn't really like people interrupting her workout but she was going to finish within a few minutes anyway.

"Well I wanted to introduce myself. Last night we didn't get a proper greeting, well summer got a good introduction to your hand." Colby snickered a little.

Avery laughed a little too. "Okay just in case you want to be my friend or something like that, you need to know to never get in my way of a fucking fight." She stared at the taller man. He just nodded.

"Okay got it, I just didn't want to get the newbie in trouble." She hated the word 'newbie'

"Colby, I'm not a fucking newbie and never call me that again. Don't you remember me from ROH? I remember you Tyler." She saw his face light up and watched him connect the dots.

"Bryson?" He questioned, Avery just nodded. She changed her name only for CZW to Jess Towers, which she hated.

"Yup, good to see you to, Black. I actually did kind of miss our small friendship." Avery said thinking back, Avery and Colby were only friends for a about a month or two until he went to FCW.

"Yeah but hopefully we can get it back on track, and maybe go a bit further." Colby flirted. Right then she remembered that he had a fiancée, and she took a step back.

"Actually Colby, no I don't want to be your friend if that's what you want. Don't you have a fiancée?" Avery laughed a little at the shock in his face. "Leave and let me do my work out. Now get lost pretty boy." Avery put in her ear buds and continued her workout.

Colby walked over to Jon and Joe who were watching the scene. "Hey, its okay man, she didn't try for me either. Apparently she saw right through us and went for Jon." Jon just smirked proudly.

Avery had heard everything they said the whole time at the gym, and was fed up with it. "Hey douches. You know I'm right here right?" All of the guys looked over to her, with her hand on her hip. "I'm not going for Jon or any of you. And Roman I thought you were better than that to believe rumors. Okay yes I did date punk but when he left, he changed, but that's on him not me, and I'm not a fucking ring rat. I love this company and I love what I do. I'm not in it for the money, I just love wrestling. You guys need to find out the truth before you go tell someone shit." She left Joe and Colby speechless.

Jon's heart sunk, he hated that she didn't want him, she did mislead him. He also hated his feelings right now, she made him feel anger, hate, but at the same time still love.

"We, we're sor-"Joe tried to say.

"No, you guys are idiots. I told you that she wasn't any things you thought of, but of course you guys being the dumb asses you are, won't believe it." Jon was ready to explode. He felt an urge to protect her even though they didn't really know each other that well. "Why don't you guys just leave before I punch you all within an inch of your life. I'll meet you at the hotel later, while me and Avery calm down." The guys didn't know what to say, so they just left with their heads hung low.

Avery stood there speechless, no one has ever stood up for her or protected her like that. Even when she dated other guys they would never stand up for her, this was the first time she knew what she had to do. "Jon."

He turned around slowly not knowing what to expect. "I'm so sorry. I promise they will apologize, and I'm so sorry I've been flirting…" Jon got cut off by Avery's hand grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss in the middle of the gym. When their lips on each other it was electric, they had never felt anything like it. She pulled away once again leaving Jon frozen, Avery laughed.

"Thank you. No one has ever done that." Looking into his blue eyes truthfully. "Jonathan I was kidding, I do want you. I, I just have a lot of issues especially with trust and I'm sorry if it takes me a while to put down my walls. I just wanted to see if you would still fight for me… Jon you're a fighter, I can see it in your eyes. You've seen a lot but I know deep down somewhere you know how to love and how to trust again, and so do I. We come from similar backgrounds but we can still trust, so Thank you." Avery pulled away from his muscular arms and grabbed her bag ready to leave.

Jon still was standing there, but now standing straight touching his lips at the unexplainable sensation. Did he just have a new girlfriend? How could she read him that well? How could she tell his past? Everything she said was right, and he never ever met a person like that. It was amazing, and he loved it, but deep down he was scared about his past coming to haunt him, or the real him hurting her.

* * *

Later that night at the Smackdown taping, Jon had to talk to Avery and try to make sense of this situation, but she was like a ghost, every time he would see her should would make one sudden movement and she would be gone. It was almost impossible to lock her down. Avery had this thing to her that was sexy and mysterious, almost like shields that prevent you from getting to her. All night long her hazel eyes, her scent of vanilla, her voice and her sexy walk was hating him and over riding his brain.

It was his last dying effort, he waited pretty much till three in the morning in the arena parking lot waiting and praying he just could see her once more. Jon just sat in his car in the early morning hours and cursed to himself for feeling something for a girl that he barely even knew. He hated having to feel something for other people because to him all he knew was that love always ends up with pain or hurt. _What the fuck is she doing to me _he thought gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white, _what happened to the Jonathan Good who set up walls as tightly as he could? What happened to the Jonathan Good who never wanted a real relationship? _There was a war going on in his head of why Avery, why to his feelings and how did she make him so vulnerable? Trust was a hard thing to do and he never in a million years thought he would be able to do it… but something in him told him it was okay to trust her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys and thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading. The chapter uploading might be a bit less within the next couple of weeks because of finals but I'm trying... so stay with me. **** hope you're enjoying the story so far! **

**CHAPTER THREE: The past **

After a week it was finally RAW and it was Jon's perfect chance to talk with Avery. On the few days off Avery headed home to Chicago to see her older brother Grayson, her best friend of 6 years Chloe and she could see her beautiful Alaskan malamute (Dog) that she missed like crazy. Avery didn't tell anyone about the fiasco with the shield, she knew the right time to tell them but it wasn't then. Avery was an amazing sensor, it was almost like her super power, she could always tell if something was wrong ahead of time, and she could always tell a good person from bad even though she had messed up with that one more than once. Every once and a while her will would be stronger than her sense.

Tonight Avery was getting for RAW like she always did, by sitting in an empty hallway on one of the equipment crates, listening to her pump up music. She was always there way earlier than she had to be, but this gave her time to do whatever she wanted and it gave her time to get stuff done. Right now she had been there for about three hours and the show just started. Tonight she had a match against Nikki Bella and Avery was confident in herself that she could win, even if Nikki was way better than she used to be. Avery was really trying to focus but Jon would always come into her mind, _I think I might really be falling for him _she thought to herself. She let out a sigh and rested her head on the cold wall behind her.

"Hey Avery." Jon said surprising her and hopping onto the crate as well, while she took out her ear buds. _Speak of the devil._ "What ya listening too?"

"Oh nothing, just Parkway Drive, A Day To Remember, Pierce The Veil, um Sum 41 and Chiodos. Yeah just my pump up music." Avery said admiring how good he looked in his shield outfit.

"Hey too bad you and Colby aren't friends, he loves those bands." Jon lied, he didn't want anyone to be friends with her except him.

"It's his loss, he flirted when he shouldn't have. Not my fault." Avery confidently said getting lost in his blue eyes and wondering what he wanted. "So what's up Jonathan?"

He usually hated people calling him by his full name but for some reason he loved how it sounded coming out of her mouth. "Oh nothing, this is usually where I come to get ready for a match too."

"Oh sorry, I can leave if you want. I know you need your concentration and time to transform into Dean Ambrose." Avery hopped off the crate about to walk away.

"No, no it's okay. I actually wanted to talk to you." She turned around facing Jon. Hazel eyes locking with blue once again feeling something. "Last night I remembered that after RAW last week we said we didn't really know each other, and I would like to know the beautiful girl in front of me before I go around kissing and flirting with her."

Avery blushed she never got complements this much from one guy. "Aww such a sweet talker." She hopped back on the crate. "So I guess you want the story from the beginning right?" He just nodded. "Okay well, I was born and raised in Fairbanks Alaska and then moved to Chicago when I was 17 and I sorta had a rough childhood but I know you don't want to hear that."

Jon cut off Avery. "No. No I want to hear the story. I had a rough childhood too." Avery widened her hazel eyes.

"Um… ok well. I guess I made my childhood rough. I had parents that loved me and wanted the best for me, but I never saw it that way, I just thought that they had very high expectations for me so I always would get mad at them and get in fights. Ever since I was little I've always wanted to do the opposite of what people are thinking of me to surprise them, so when they wanted me to get a job and get good grades I naturally did the opposite. Dumb mistake though, my dad was a state trooper so he would catch me doing a lot of bad shit, like drugs for a bit and a bit of drinking. I never went to school and when I did I got bullied and failed every class I took except for gym, art and photography, those were my only passions. In Fairbanks there was no wrestling what so ever, so I started building makeshift rings that fell apart every time I body slammed someone, but it was fun and I started making money doing it, and since I watched wrestling it when I was little it came easy." Avery looked to Jon who was absorbing the information.

"Sweetheart wrestling doesn't come easy, even if you've watched it for a long time."

"Yeah I know but it's always been a natural skill for me, and I always had a passion for it. A lot of people don't understand it but it's so fun and easy for me, so that's why I moved to Chicago to do wrestling. Well, my older brother knew I really wanted to do it, and knew it was my life so we both made enough money and moved there, but we were homeless for about six months until an owner of a comic book store felt bad and gave me and my brother a job. That's when I meet Phil or CM Punk as you know him. He took me and my brother in and helped me wrestle and set me up in Ring Of Honor." She was cut off again.

"So you dated the man who took you in and was your friend?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, well I was engaged to him for 4 months..." She laughed seeing shock in his face. "Yup, but it was a mistake because now I lost his friendship and his love." Tears stung in her eyes but she wouldn't let Jon see her cry, even though it was an easier break up it was the most hurtful.

"Avery, I'm sorry." Jon put his large hand on her thigh and lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger to make her look at him. She didn't object she just let it happen. Hazel met with blue and she closed her eyes forcing tears away. Avery pulled away and stood up. She couldn't let him she her so vulnerable, especially when she didn't truly know the real him.

"No it's okay. It was my mistake. I have to get to my match now, but I'll see ya around." She kissed his cheek and walked down the hallway to the bathroom to make sure her makeup wasn't messed up. Even though she didn't let tears fall she had to still make sure.

Jon couldn't do anything but sit there taking in what happened, she at least trusted him enough to tell her story, but he wanted her to trust him fully with anything. He would wait for her and he was hoping she would wait for him.

* * *

It was about 1 am and Avery couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about Jon. It was almost like he brainwashed her and tortured her mind. She didn't have to be at smackdown so her flight to Chicago wasn't until the morning and she really needed something to help with her mind wandering to Jon, so she headed down to the hotel bar. She grabbed a stool at the bar and ordered a vodka cooler, she didn't drink much so a couple of those and she would be drunk in no time.

Jon couldn't sleep either, his mind was occupied by where him and Avery's relationship stands, even though they basically only truly knew each other for 24 hours he still felt an attraction to her. She had everything Jon wanted, smart, beautiful, funny, strong, amazing ring skills, an amazing sexy confidant attitude and she could handle her own if she needed. His mind was invaded by Avery and he knew they wouldn't see each other for about five days so he needed to start with getting his mind off her. Jon headed down to the hotel bar as well and stopped in his tracks as he recognized the woman's small frame, her curves and her mid back length light brown hair.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Avery jumped a little hearing the familiar raspy voice.

"Who is following me now?" She laughed a bit thinking back to the gym. "And for your information I've got anxiety and it triggers my insomnia. So this is probably not the last time you'll see me down here. Oh good match tonight by the way." Avery took a swig of her cooler, as he sat on the bar stool next to her.

"You watched it?" He said a little surprised.

"Yeah, you have some skill Moxley." Something triggered in him when she said Moxley, it was a huge turn on.

"You had a good match as well. Unique, sexy, confidant moves, that's what I like to see. Also flawless sells. Who were you trained by?" Jon ordered a beer as Avery blushed a bit.

"Mainly Ace Steel, and CM Punk but I'm more interested in you Jonathan. What was your life like? Have you honestly changed? Because when we kiss you're still always frozen." Aver giggled.

"Hilarious." Jon said with a straight face. "Life was pretty rough for me, especially growing up in Cincinnati. My dad was a fucking worthless piece of shit, he beat up me and my mom but he went to jail after the fifth time I had to drive my mom to the hospital when I was ten and say she fell down the stairs again and that I got a black eye from baseball. I wasn't even in baseball." Avery looked stunned, _no wonder Jon was always the way he was_. "But my mom was trying her best to support me and my little cousin, she was working on the streets but then she got into drugs and she just one night never came home, so my hateful aunt called child services when she found out, but I was 15 so I just left town as they took away my cousin. I just couldn't bare it, it was my only way of coping with my life changing that drastically, but now I regret not going back for her." Dean was silent as the memories flooded back.

"Jonathan. I'm, I'm so sorry. You don't have to talk about that anymore." Avery grabbed his stubbly chin in her small hand making him look into her hazel eyes, seeing she was on the brink of tears. "It doesn't matter what happened in the past, what matters is now. Please don't think about that more than you already do. I'm so sorry that happened, if I could I would trade places in a second."

"No. You don't need to do that. That is what made me who I am, even though I'm an asshole and a jerk it's just me. Plus it's made me way stronger than regular people, and I have this weird sense of seeing right through people's fake reactions and I can tell when people lie, it's pretty cool. Anyway on a positive note you look great, like always." Jon looked her up and down with a smirk.

"Jon, look at me I'm wearing old grey skinny jeans, a leather jacket and an old concert tee, I'm not even wearing makeup." Avery smiled taking a drink.

"I know, I love it. You're so beautiful." Jon made her look up at him seeing he was truthful. She blushed.

"Aww thank you, I must say you're handsome too." Avery looked intensely into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Okay one question." Jon sipped his beer, she nodded. "What did you mean when you said I froze you just like the last time?" Avery laughed.

"I can't believe you don't remember that night. Well actually it's not surprising you were really drunk. Once after a CZW show we went to a party, and you and I were dancing and drinking and one thing lead to another and I started to kiss you, I didn't want to give you myself for the night so I left you frozen in the corner." She laughed as the memories came back.

"Okay well that explains a lot." Jon laughed at Avery's contagious laugh.

"Well I think I can sleep now, so good night Jonathan." She kissed his cheek and paid the bartender, she sexily walked away and Jon just sat there hypnotized by her curvy body. He gulped down the beer and ran after her.

"Wait. Avery." He found her walking down an empty hallway and pushed her against the wall, held her hands up in his one larger hand and kissed her passionately. She was surprised but loved it and was so turned on by his roughness. His tongue licked her lips and she granted him access right away, their tongues fought for dominance but he won, they explored each other's mouths. He pulled away this time leaving her frozen, and he smirked proudly.

"Wow." Avery whispered, she rested her head on the wall behind her leaving her neck completely exposed. He saw his opening and took it with force kissing, licking and sucking her neck earning whimpers and moans. "Jon… not tonight. Please." He pulled away letting go of her and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Whatever you want beautiful. Sometimes waiting makes it better." He winked and walked her to her room. "Goodnight Avery." She kissed him this time and once again left Jon frozen, he was getting better with how long it took for him to move but she shut the door as he was just starting to move, leaving them separated for a couple of days. When she was taking off her leather jacket a white little paper came out of the pocket. She picked it up and saw his name along with his number. _He is going to the death of me._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for waiting guys, school has been insane! This chapter is a little shorter but with less dialect, so sorry about that, I usually love more dialect but it's kind of important to develop the characters. So thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story so far! **

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: Home Feelings**

Avery woke up early again and quickly put on her blue skinny jeans and an oversized Chicago Blackhawks hoodie, she was already a little off schedule from sleeping in due to thinking about Jon all night. Avery was an amazing sensor and could tell something was right between her and Jon but at the same time something horrible in the future. She couldn't shake the feeling, it gave her anxiety trying to figure out what it was and when it was coming, but she just couldn't. It was almost like he had a force field around himself that was impossible to break, but she understood he probably needed that shield to block out certain people in his past. She left thru hotel and headed for the Denver airport to go to Chicago, when a wave of sadness crashed over her. Avery was sad because she wouldn't be able to see Jonathan for almost a week.

Jon was different he fell asleep easy but still wanting more, he woke up a little late to but that was just him, the man wasn't capable of being on time. When he woke up and felt proud of himself that he had Avery in a position where he could make her his girl, but the thought scared him about actually loving someone. Jon had never truly loved anyone he wouldn't let anyone in to his mind or make his feelings go to a place he hated. Love. But somehow through one week Avery had over run his mind and had taken over his feelings, he still had his walls up but no one had broken them except for his shield brothers, Seth and Roman but half the time they didn't even know what was going on in his head or what he felt. Jon was actually kind of mad at himself for getting close to Avery because he knew that somehow someway he would break her heart, even though he enjoyed pain and he was a sick guy, he never liked to hurt women.

Jonathan wasn't a regular guy, he had a lot of issues especially with trust and maybe he needed someone who would make him put the walls down and make him more trustworthy with other people, and just maybe it would be Avery.

She walked into loft style condo in Chicago and within a minute of Avery being in her home, her Alaskan malamute came running down the stairs happy to see her. The feeling was mutual, Avery always felt so weird without a dog around her, even if it was just for a day or two. Also she was Avery's help with anxiety, somehow someway dogs always made her forget about anxiety and they made her relax. Relief flooded over her as she hugged they giant dog. Yes, Avery was petit but she was always used to having big dogs and having to be able to care for a whole team of sled dogs, since she lived in Alaska and loved animals she would always volunteer for sled dog races.

Nyx (her dog) was the biggest Alaskan malamute she had ever seen, she was big, beautiful, gentle, kind and funny. Avery stood up and Nxy jumped up resting her giant paws on Avery's shoulders, but she held her ground pushing the dog off. "Okay okay good to see you to." She said to the smiling dog.

"Hey Av." Chloe said coming down the stairs. Chloe was her best friend and sister ever since she moved to Chicago.

"Hey Chloe. How are ya? And how was Nyx?" She asked hugging her blonde haired friend. Chloe was a bombshell and men would literally drop to their knees for her, but somehow she was single. She was 5'6 and was well-toned but also had curves, she loved to be fit and to workout. Chloe truly had a heart of gold and killed people with kindness, but if you got on her bad side she was the worst person and it was hard for her to forget and forgive. She was a hair dresser but also wrestled part time for ROH, Chloe never wanted to get into WWE is just liked to wrestle on the side for fun.

"I'm good and she was fine just missing you, okay enough about me, how was the second week with WWE?" Chloe asked, sitting on the couch in Avery's apartment.

Avery followed and sat on the other side of the couch. "It was good. Now move…" The blonde woman looked confused. "Remember that's her spot." Avery pointed to the almost blackish grey dog staring down Chloe.

"Okay I'll move but I know when you're hiding something, so spill." She moved over to the teal lounge chair, as Nyx cuddled with her owner.

There was no point in lying, Chloe could always tell. "So do you remember Jon Moxley, the guy I was eyeballing every night in CZW?" Chloe nodded, they already knew he would be there, but before Avery left they made jokes about getting together and stuff. "Yeah well, I met him again and he really didn't waste much time."

Chloe's face lit up. "Wait so you finally banged Jon? I mean who wouldn't that man is hot."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't get to excited all we did is kiss and he defiantly left his mark." Avery lifted her brown hair to find a red and purple mark under her ear. Chloe looked wide eyed while Avery just laughed. "Yup. I think I'm gonna go in and taking him."

"You know what that means right? Every guy knows it." Avery looked confused. "Dude. He is marking his territory, he is marking what is his, once another guy sees that they back right off but the one who did it is proud. I think he had you before you even knew it. He went in for the kill this time, he doesn't want just kisses or hugs, he wants you." Chloe locked eyes with Avery trying to get it through her head that he just probably wants sex, she would warn Avery but would never tell her I told you so, she would support her in every move.

"You're right, but he didn't finish the job. Trust me when I say that I can feel something right with him? Please Chloe? I need you on this." Avery has always been really hard headed and stubborn, but she set real feeling of darkness aside. She just thought that everyone has a darkness, but deep down Avery knew herself what he wanted, she just wouldn't listen, she was too blinded by Jon's charm and her own will. Chloe nodded her head knowing this could get ugly.

The next couple of days was really quite for Avery and Jon. Avery tried to relax and just think about her wrestling moves and what she needed to do to get on the top of the roster, she tried thinking about other things but Jon would always came into her mind. Where was their relationship going? Are they friends? Friends with benefits? Did he really like her? Did she really like him? All these questions and more were circling in her mind almost on replay, she really didn't know about him and she still couldn't figure out what the bad was in him. All she saw was the good but still felt the bad, but put that to the back of her mind.

Jon headed back to his home in Las Vegas and when he would usually be partying, going to clubs and taking random woman home, he couldn't, all he was doing was sitting in his lonely house thinking about Avery. Pretty much the same questions were on his mind as Avery but the one question that was haunting him was _can I trust her? _Jon had been hurt so many times before that so he really didn't know what to do, should he open up and possibly get hurt again or should his keep the guards up and not even go after her?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: Me and You **

Tonight was Monday night RAW and both Avery and Jon were happy to see each other. Avery got there early again, and just decided to change into her ring gear, grey ripped skinny jeans, black knee high boots, a teal flowing crop top that was long in the back and then cut off a little after her boobs in the front, also the shirt had a faux leather strip on either side, and to top it off Avery put on her floor length black faux leather jacket, that had shiny metal spikes on the shoulders. She left her light brown hair in natural waves and put on brownish grey smoky eye and a nude lipstick.

There was still two hours till the show started and Avery started to wander the halls looking for a quiet, empty one. She rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks locking eyes with beautiful blues. Of course there was Jon, Colby and Joe planning for tonights match while sitting on crates in their street clothes. Avery could tell Jon wasn't really listening but undressing her with his hypnotising eyes. She walked over to the boys still just starting at Jon, then hopping on the crate that he was on.

"Hey boys." She said acknowledging Colby and Joe.

"Hey Avery, me and Roman just wanted to apologize for wh-" Colby was cut off by Avery.

"Don't worry about, but the next time don't flirt with someone, when you already have a girl and Joe don't listen to rumors. It's an idiot move because 90% of the time they're lies." She told them looking in their eyes seeing they were truthful.

"Yeah sorry, I defiantly won't do it again." Joe said standing from the crate. "We haven't really gotten a chance to meet yet, but please trust me when I say that we are nice guys, because we truly are. I know you haven't been here long, and we never got to properly meet so, welcome to the WWE family Avery."

"Thank you. You guys are really the only people who have been nice to me, people just think I'm a ring rat or a stupid bitch who knows nothing, but I bet I can school any diva in the locker room about wrestling. So thank you." Avery sensed good intentions from the shield, they were honestly nice guys.

"Sorry about that but if you need anything, and I mean anything we will be there for you." Colby winked and Jon gave a low growl making Avery laugh. She loved that they weren't even officially dating but he was already protective.

"I don't think I will call you for everything, but thanks anyway." Avery laughed.

"Yeah guys, I'm the anything guy. So back off." Jon smirked, Avery smacked his arm but was still close to him. He whispered into her ear. "You look hot tonight."

"So do you." Avery whispered back.

"Well, me and Joe are gonna go get something to eat. You want anything?" Colby asked, he knew that he was clued to leave.

"Nope." Jon replied shaking his head.

"No thanks, I already ate." Avery said resting her head on Jon's shoulder since he was kind of hunched over. "Okay you're confusing me. Where do we stand in this?" she pointed at herself then to Jon.

"I don't know I'm just as confused as you are... and personally I don't like having a title because of... um... the past." He said fading towards the end.

"Um, okay, well I like to have a title. I'm not just some girl that's just there Jonathan. That's happened way too much." Avery winced thinking back to the other guys who would make her think she was their girlfriend but then go with some other chick, and use the excuse of they thought they were just friends.

"Okay you know what? Come to the ring tonight when everyone is gone and I'll tell you there." Jon got off the crate and kissed Avery. It was funny when Avery kissed him he would be frozen but when Jon kissed Avery she would be frozen. She nodded quietly having no clue what he was thinking.

* * *

_It's now or never idiot, its okay, let go and stop being a pussy. _Jon thought to himself as he was running the ropes after everyone had left for the night. It was just him and a couple people cleaning up.

"Hey, do you want me to change into my gear?" Avery snapped Jon out of his thoughts.

"Nope. You are perfect, now come here beautiful." He said watching her drop her bag and slide into the ring.

"So you decide yet? Uh? Uh?" Avery pushed jokingly that just made Jon laugh.

"Ha ha ha. Okay look Avery, I'm really not much of a talker, but I can feel something in you that makes me want to trust you." He paused for a minute realizing that the truth was out. That he wanted to try and that's all that mattered to Avery, but deep down she was feeling guilty because she wasn't sure if she had the same feeling. "Avery I have a lot of issues and when I say that I mean it, but there is something in you that only sees the good in me and you make me forget about the pain. Avery I want to be with you, it's just I'm afraid to hurt you or resort back to my old ways of so called love, so if you don't want to deal with a guy that has so much baggage, I truly understand. You can leave now and I promise you that I…" He got cut off by Avery pulling him down for a kiss. There was always something to their kisses that was just purely amazing.

Avery pulled back slowly leaving her arms around his neck. "Babe, I don't care about your past experiences with love, all I care about is right now. Trust me when I say that I can handle you, sure you might be difficult but I'm willing to work on things. Jonathan, ever since the indie days I've known there was something between us that I couldn't let go, when I left CZW to go back to Ring Of Honor I was scared and depressed that I would never see you again and that I just let go the man that made me feel something in can't explain. Even if we did just make out one night, it was amazing." Jon was speechless that someone actually loved him and wanted to deal with his shit, all he could do was just kiss her.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he placed her on the top turnbuckle, and just rested his forehead against hers. Avery just burst out laughing. "What's so funny girl?" he asked.

"Aside from all the seriousness… I'm finally taller than you." She sat up straight and was taller. He just laughed and she unhooked her legs from him.

"Yeah, you won this time. But honestly how tall are you?" Jon asked.

"Oh, so you don't stock people about their facts do ya?" she made both of them laugh. "I'm 5'3." Jon just started to laugh harder and she stopped.

"Holy shit you are the shortest girl, I've been with." He was now in the middle of the ring still laughing but he didn't see her stand on the turnbuckle. He turned around and then was drop kicked hard. Jon went down surprised but Avery just laughed.

"Don't underestimate me Good. I may be short but haven't you heard that good things aka skills come in small packages?" she got up and straddled him in the empty arena. "I got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him passionately but he rolled her over so he was on top.

He pulled away slowly after a few minutes of kissing. "You just got pinned, by the way." They both just laughed.

"So you want to play that way do ya? Meet me in the ring on my days off and I'll give you a hell of a show Mr. Ambrose." Avery winked pushing him off her and climbing out of the ring leaving Jon once again surprised.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: Come with me.**

For the next three weeks Avery and Jon were getting closer and closer really getting to truly know each other and making their relationship better and better. Also Avery had become best friends with Colby, again and Joe, they really were like a family, they all really did have fun and truly loved each other, but obviously some more than others. Even though Jon and Avery hadn't been calling each other boyfriend or girlfriend or making their relationship public, Colby and Joe knew what was going on. They could feel the love and sometimes they would catch them making out backstage, but they knew when the love birds were ready to talk to them they would.

Tonight was SmackDown and Avery and Jon were in an empty hallway as usual. "I'm so fucking happy we have like at least three days off." She said in relief as she put her head on Jon's shoulder. Now that Avery was working her way up to the top she was now working the full schedule, which meant appearances, photo shoots, radio shows, and wrestling almost five nights a week and more. This was the longest time she had been away from home and the one thing that was keeping her from going crazy was Jonathan.

"Yeah I know, it's gonna feel good to relax, but I'm going to miss you Av." Jon said wrapping his arm around her petit shoulders and kissed her head.

"Oh fuck that's right. I now have someone else to worry about." Avery joked. "No, but in all honesty I'm gonna miss you too. I think this will be the longest time away since we've been doing this." She pointed between her and Jon.

"Well let's make the time we have fun, eh?" He winked bringing her chin up with his thumb and index finger and he kissed her lips roughly wanting to finally get it in with her. Jon has been so sexually frustrated lately, ever since he came in contact with Avery again he didn't feel the urge to sleep with any other woman. He tried to pull her onto his lap but she pulled away.

"Baby, soon I promise." She whispered as he groaned, and hopped off the crate, pulling her legs around his waist and resting his forehead against hers. "Jon. I'm sorry, I, I just can't do it this fast, my trust isn't fully with you yet… I'm sorry."

"Avery stop apologizing. I know we both have a trust issue but there is something in you that I know I can trust, and babe I know you'll trust me eventually… I can wait. I'm gonna say something I haven't told anyone ok…" he paused as her hazel eyes widened with curiosity. "You, Joe and Colby are the only people I can trust, and I would trust you guys with my life, you guys are my family… my mom and dad never came close to that, ever." He kissed her sweetly and looked back in her eyes always feeling a jolt of electricity once again. They heard footsteps and Jon pulled away and leaned on the crate.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Avery said seeing Colby and Joe.

"Still quoting Bane I see." Colby laughed.

"You know I'm a superhero nerd Colb." Avery smiled.

"Actually I wouldn't classify you as a nerd, I think you're way to pretty and way to badass." Colby looked at Avery as she blushed, Joe just rolled his eyes and Jon gave a low growl. Sometimes he was jealous of Colby because he had a great friendship with Avery, but sometimes Colby would get a little to close for comfort for Jon.

"Easy man, he won't take her." Joe whispered to Jon trying to claim him down. "Besides if she likes you there is no competition." he said that louder to tease Colby.

"You got a man crush on me bro?" Jon asked Joe laughing.

"No. All I'm saying is that if she didn't even try for me or Colb, there is something she must see in you that I certainly don't or just plain can't find." Joe made everyone laugh including himself.

"Anyway you ready for the match? We're on in 15 and we need to get up there." Colby said breaking the laughter.

"Yeah. Let's go." Jon let Colby and Joe go first to kiss Avery, trying to not make them notice, he quickly pulled her into a kiss and ran down the hall to catch up.

"Good luck." She yelled down the hall licking her lips for Jon's taste.

* * *

Later that night Avery was waiting outside for Jon in the dark parking lot. Ever since she started wrestling full schedule, two weeks ago, she had been traveling with the shield. She was smoking a cigarette and leaning on the rental car, when she saw the arena door open and a tall man walk out with bags in hand.

"Another winning night for the both of us, eh?" Jon said walking towards her ready to head home.

"Yup, I guess we're the winning couple." Avery giggled as Jon towering over her and took her cigarette and took a drag, giving it back to her.

"Yeah, but you're more of a winner than I am, you haven't lost yet. That's fuckin impressive, especially for a diva… no offence." He said truthfully and leaned against the car to.

"Thanks that was my goal when I came here, I need to change the diva's division for the better, and not loosing is part of it." she stared up at him and pulled him into a kiss. "But the shield is the best faction I've ever seen. Way more impressive than just some diva who doesn't lose. Hell, just alone look at what you've done, you were the longest reigning US champ in WWE, Jon Moxley is an indie legend and now Dean Ambrose is gonna be a WWE legend. Also Jonathan Good is pretty amazing too, you came from nothing now you're at the top."

"Thanks babe." He kissed the top of her head as she took a drag of her cigarette and slowly exhaled it. "Fuck. I don't think I've ever found exhaling smoke so sexy in my life." Jon growled. She just smirked and throw the cigarette to the ground.

"I'm really going to miss you Jonathan, but while you had you're match I was thinking. Please don't get freaked out but, why don't you just stay at my place for the few days off?" He looked like a deer in the head lights. He wasn't scared he was just surprised. "Shit. I'm sorry babe I knew it was a bad idea. Sor…" Avery got cut off by Jon's lips on hers.

"Stop apologizing Avery. I'm sorry I was just a little surprised that's all, but yea I would love to go. I haven't really been in Chicago for longer than about two days. Sounds fun." he kissed the top of her brunette head

"Are you sure. You can leave if you feel like I'm too difficult for you." Avery looked up at a towering Jon.

"You too difficult?" He laughed. "Babe have you seen me? I'm telling you, if you have to kick me out because I'm too difficult then please do it." Avery laughed too.

"Okay okay. Just get in the car before I change my mind." Avery opened the trunk for Jon to put his bags in, and she hopped in the drivers' seat, while Jon got in the passenger's seat.

"Wait, we're driving to Chicago?" He looked at Avery concerned about how long that drive would be considering they were in Florida.

"No you big dofus. Our flight leaves in two hours." They both laughed and she drove to the airport.

Avery actually felt excited with bringing Jon to Chicago to be with her, he was the only really serious relationship she had been in, other than a guy she dated for a year but then she found out that whenever she was gone to wrestle he would cheat on her. Sadly Avery still felt a darkness to Jon that she couldn't shake, that's why she didn't want to get to serious yet or have sex yet because she was afraid of him just leaving, but Avery knew he was getting a little frustrated with her trust issues so that's why she invited him to Chicago.

Jonathan wasn't really the most patient person in the world, but for her he would wait and really try to make things different than just being with sluts. He was a little nervous about going to Chicago, but he knew that she didn't have family there except her brother older Grayson. Avery told him not to worry about Grayson because he was always really friendly and nothing like her, but somehow they were still really close. That's why when she was 17 and wanted to leave, Grayson came with her and helped her, he was always supposed to be like his father and be a cop and continue the family name in Alaska, but somehow Avery made his views change, he didn't want to do that anymore, he wanted to do his own thing. Maybe one day he would move back but not for a while, and he knew that he had to stick with Avery and never break his promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took forever but here it is. I also made it a bit longer than planned but stay tuned for more and please write comments and reviews… I love it. I will probably be adding more chapters in a less amount of time because I'm out of school… so yeah. Enjoy. Oh and sorry about the end it's a bit cheesy and might not make sense but I tried.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Surprises at home **

"Hey, babe wake up." Avery gently rubbed Jon's arm trying to wake him on the plane. He snapped open his icy blue eyes not used to someone waking him up, when he saw her he smirked seeing she was sorry if she scared him. "We will be in Chicago soon." She whispered calmly.

They landed in Chicago and got a cab because she wasn't going to call Grayson or Chloe at four in the morning on a Wednesday. The ride was wasn't long but it was quite because they were both really tired from pretty much two full weeks of wrestling. The cab pulled into the condo complex in downtown and before she could get her wallet Jon paid and grabbed their bags.

"You didn't have to do that." She took one of her bags to help him out and gave him a quick kiss.

He smiled "I wanted to. Now lead the way beautiful." Avery smiled while walking into the building feeling Jonathan eyes on her ass, they got to the elevator and she clicked floor 7 out of 10. She walked to her door and got her keys hoping nobody was in her condo considering that sometimes Chloe would stay over.

She stopped looking at her keys as a thought hit her mind. "Umm, did I tell you I had a dog?" she couldn't believe she hadn't told him about Nyx, that was usually like the first conversation she would have with someone.

"No. But it's okay I like dogs." He said thinking she probably just had a small dog since she was gone a lot now and that Avery was small herself. She laughed while opening the door and the Malamute running and jumping on Jon knocking him down and licking his face. Avery couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay Nyx enough love for him come here." The dog ran over to a crouched down Avery and jumped on her too but she didn't fall. "Hey girl. Hi. Were you good? Were you a good puppy? I missed you." She sweet talked her dog and petted her, as Jon just sat there in the hallway watching in amazement. _How could this girl have that big of a dog? She continues to surprise me _he thought wiping his face of dog slobber. "Yeah sorry, I really don't know how I didn't tell you. Oh and you can wash your face inside."

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting a giant dog that's all." Jon finally got a good look at the dark, fluffy, and big dog sitting in the hall.

"I wasn't either." Avery laughed. "She is the biggest Alaskan Malamute I've ever seen. Ready to meet her nicely?" he nodded bracing himself. "Okay Nyx come." The dog walked over a bit more calmly and let Jon pet her. "Yeah sometimes she really forgets her size. It's kind of funny."

"She's really nice what does her name mean? I've never heard that before." He asked still petting the dog.

"Well, Nyx is the Greek goddess of night." Avery said taking her bags from the floor and dragging them inside. "And I thought it fit well because she is really dark grey and has a lot of black which is pretty unusual for her breed, and also when she was a pup she wouldn't leave me alone at night. She still sometimes wakes me up but she's pretty okay now."

"Oh. Cool." Jon took his bags and walked into the quiet condo.

"Nyx come on, inside." Avery called as the dog came inside and sniffed Jon's bags. "Sometimes Chloe and Grayson stay here, so I'm just gonna check if there here. Um, make yourself at home I'll be right back." Avery went upstairs and he wandered around her place. It was small but big enough for her and her dog. On the main level there was a small kitchen, living room and dining area, also there was an office or guest bedroom and a small one piece bathroom.

Avery came down stairs in relief as no one was home, other than her and Jon. "Anyone here?" he asked looking at her comics on the shelf behind her couch.

"Nope. Just us. Thankfully. Anyway you must be tired, um, you can sleep upstairs if you want? Also if you're hungry there is a fridge full of food, and the shower is upstairs as well." Avery showed him around a little and then he realized that there was only one bedroom upstairs where she sleeps so that meant he would finally get to sleep with his girl.

"Great, thanks for the tour. I'm gonna grab a shower then maybe sleep for a while." Jon said grabbing his bags and moving them upstairs.

"Ok well I will probably be asleep when you come out." He nodded and headed into the upstairs bathroom. While he was in there Avery changed into a band tank top and, a pair of black cotton shorts that showed off the beautiful leg tattoo of a red and gold dragon that went from her ankle to a little above the knee.

Avery was in the downstairs bathroom washing her face when she looked in the mirror and remembered Jon saying how beautiful she was when she wore no makeup and that he liked it that way. Ever since that night she tried to wear less makeup but when she was wrestling of course she had to be all done up. Avery replayed memories of her and Jon laughing and just having fun together, she had never been frozen from another guys kiss before and she had never acted like her real self with someone who became her boyfriend in less than two weeks. Well no one became her boyfriend in less than two weeks. All of a sudden Nyx barked snapping Avery out of her thoughts.

"You can do this Avery. He's yours now. He won't hurt you." Avery whispered to herself as she left the bathroom. "Thanks Nyx I needed that." She rubbed her dog's furry belly, when her stomach started to growl. Avery headed over to the kitchen and made a quick sandwich when Jon walked down the stairs. "Want to share a sandwich?" Avery asked behind the kitchen island.

"Sure." He sat on the couch turning on the TV. "What do you want to watch Av?"

"Um, doesn't really matter. What is on TV at five in the morning anyway?" he laughed and shrugged. Avery finished the sandwich and walked to the couch Jon just stared at her leg amazed. "You like it?"

"Wow." That's all he could say. Avery sat next to him on the couch and cuddled up to him eating her half of the sandwich. "Why don't you wear wrestling gear to show that off?" he asked still looking at every detail of it.

"Because, I like skinny jeans and I wanted to be the first diva who never really showed skin. I also where longer backed shirts because my back tattoo doesn't really look to good on camera and when I'm moving around a lot." She said causally and took a bite of her part of the sandwich.

"Wait. You have a back tattoo? Any other tats you want to tell me about?" Jon asked sarcastically.

"No I have no more than just two, but yeah my back tattoo is a tree that covers one side of my back. In the tree and around the tree are quotes and little animals. I think it's pretty cool, to be honest."

"Girl I gotta see that." Jon said starting his sandwich and giving her a wink. She knew exactly what he meant especially when he gave the wink… he wants her naked.

"Soon babe, soon, but right now I'm just really tired." Avery put her head on Jon's lap and just closed her eyes in total relaxation. Lately she had been gaining a lot of trust with Jon but she still had something holding her back, but she needed to get over that. She was getting mad at herself. They both finished their parts of the sandwich and Avery got up sexily and walked to the kitchen to put the plate away, while feeling Jon's eyes undressing her. "Come on, we both need to get some sleep." Avery walked over to him grabbed the remote, turned off the TV, grabbed Jon's large hand and pulled him off the couch and lead him upstairs to her bedroom. Avery let go of Jon's hand, turned around and took off her tank top which left her in just her sports bra and shorts.

He just watched her every move and sat on her bed quietly, when she took of her shirt Jon looked amazed at her back tattoo. "Babe, that's awesome." She turned around and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." Avery bent over and tugged on Jon's copper hair as their lips met. She wasn't afraid to admit she liked it a little rough, but so did he. Immediately Jon slipped his tongue in and their tongues explored each other mouths. She pulled away slowly and released her grip. "Goodnight Baby." She got in her queen sized bed leaving room for him on the other side. She got under the sheets getting comfy when she noticed Jon looking confused, he wasn't sure if she wanted him to join her or him to go sleep on the couch. "Jon come on, there's lots of room." She padded next to her.

"Um, okay." he said nervously. He didn't know why he was so nervous to get in her bed, it was his girlfriend after all.

"Jonathan what's a matter?" Avery asked sensing uneasiness as he sat on the bed.

"To be totally honest, this is the first time I've been in a bed with someone I've ever cared about. I always went to bed with hoes and I always thought I would be doing that forever, but this time is different, I'm sleeping with my beautiful, sexy girlfriend that I…" they both knew the L word was coming but it was hard to do for the both of them to say. All that mattered was that he was trying to say it, she put her small finger over his lips.

"Babe you don't have to say it yet, but I know what you truly mean. I do." He could read her like a book through her eyes and he knew she was telling the truth.

"Thank you Av I couldn't ask for anyone else, thank you." Jon kissed her passionately letting the kiss say the L word, leaving her frozen, one again. "You are bringing out the real Jonathan Good that I haven't seen ever since I was ten, I'm not even sure if I remember him. No one has ever broken my walls, no one has ever done the things you have, Avery you over run my mind, you make me feel things I taught myself to hate. Thank you." She sat there hypnotized by his words.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me, thank you Jon. I know it will be hard to say that word for the both of us, but we already know we both feel it, so let your actions speak louder than words and show me for as long as we're together." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

They both laid down and she rested her head on Jon's muscular chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat and his arms wrapped around her protectively.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry it's been so long. I've been surprisingly busy this summer but hopefully a new chapter very soon. Please keep leaving comments. Hope you enjoy, it gets a bit steamy ;)**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: The Sexy Nickname **

Avery woke up happy to be in her own comfy bed. Her hazel eyes slowly adjusted to the bright room with the sun shining through two story windows in the loft overlooking the city. She smiled when she turned to see Jon shirtless and with a pillow over his head so the light wasn't bothering him. Avery really didn't mind the brightness the condo brought her, it made her feel better and it seemed to help her get through tougher times. She sat up and stretched her arms and let out a little yawn, she looked around and saw Nyx in her bed quietly sleeping. Avery got up and put on her shirt and went downstairs with Nyx following behind.

"Morning Nyx. You must be hungry, huh?" Avery fed the dog and made bacon and eggs for her and Jon. Avery ate but Jon still wasn't up so her and Nyx went for a walk.

Jon sighed heavily removing the pillow from his head seeing the brightness of the condo, but it looked so different from the night. It was beautifully decorated and it had an amazing view. He made his way downstairs looking for Avery but she was nowhere to be found and same with Nyx, but there was a plate of breakfast on the island.

"Don't mind if I do." He ate what was left but they still weren't back so he looked around the place a bit and saw pretty much all wrestling stuff, comics, action figures, and dog stuff, but one thing in particular seemed to reoccur. Wolverines (the animal and superhero) and Bane

All of a sudden Avery jumped on his back. "Good morning, or I guess afternoon." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Where were you? And where the hell did you come from? I really don't understand how someone can be that quite." Jon set her down.

"Well number one, I was walking Nyx, number two, came from outside and being quite works as an advantage sometimes, almost like an adaptation." She grabbed a water and sat on the couch, while he looked at her with a smirk. "What's that look?"

"Oh nothing, you're like a ghost. Even at the arena when I try to find you and you disappear, then come out of nowhere." He sat beside her at looked at her she was wearing jean shorts and a "taking back Sunday" band take top, Seth had the same one.

"Yeah I've been called that before. Aren't you hot? It's so hot outside?" She asked sipping her water.

"Are you serious? It's freezing in here and it's only like 70 outside."

"Yea it's hot. Why don't you just go back to Las Vegas if you're that cold. I love the cold, the worst season is definitely summer. Ugh." She laughed and Jon's reaction.

"Well why don't you move to Alaska if you are so hot." He shot back. "But in actuality you are very hot." His lips moved to her neck finding her sweet spot and making her moan.

Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. The shield.

Avery covered her face and quickly answered her cell phone and walked into the other room. _Did she just have my theme song as her ring tone? _Jon asked in his head.

"Hey Grayson. How's it going?" she spoke into the phone.

"Hey Wolfy, I'm good. Just missing the baby sister." He laughed because he knew she hated being called wolfy and hated being the baby sister.

"Shut up Gray. Call me be my name or bane or wolverine, that's it no other name. What do you want anyway?" she asked annoyed

"Oh relax, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner tonight. It's 2 now so how about 6?"

She had to think about that for a minute, she did really want to see her brother but she also had Jonathan with her and she didn't want him to be uncomfortable. "Um yeah sure see ya at the grill." She hung up her phone and rubbed her temples feeling some anxiety coming.

That's when she heard Nyx playfully barking, Avery leaned against the doorway seeing Jon on all fours lunging and playfully pushing Nyx. And Nyx was barking and lunging back at him. She couldn't help but laugh, it was the first time that someone could make her anxiety go away other than Chloe, Grayson and Nyx.

Once Jon heard her laugh he stopped a little embarrassed and just locked blue eyes to hazel. "Having fun?" she asked still laughing. Nyx saw her opportunity and took and jumped on Jon, now she really couldn't stop laughing. The bad feeling about Jon was slowly going away and if Nyx felt good about him then Avery should too. Jon and the dog were wrestling on the ground for about 10 minutes straight until Nyx just started licking him and killing him with love.

"Alright you guys done yet?" she asked still giggling a bit.

"Yeah I think she's done." Jon got up from under the gentle giant and sat on the couch with Avery and kissed her sweetly.

"Um Grayson called and wanted to know if we wanted to go for dinner. What do ya say?" she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well for you fine. But if he gets out of hand I'm-" he got cut off

"Jonathan you won't need to." She looked up at him a little worried.

"Babe I was kidding, but if you ever need me to-"

"Jon." She wrestled him on his back. "Stop. Please. I can handle myself." He put his hands up in defeat.

"Fine ok I promise." He looked into her gorgeous hazel eyes as she looked mischievous with a smirk. She kissed him passionately.

"I love it when you surrender." She whispered against his lips, he gave a low growl.

"I don't do it often so enjoy it while it lasts." He said kissing her in hopes of getting what he wanted. The made out for a while before things got heated and she opened up enough to let him do this. They were upstairs with Jon in full control he laid her on the bed and he took off his shirt and she did the same. For the first time in a long time she was completely comfortable with a man's eyes wandering her body, not that she had issues with self confidence but she just didn't really like anyone looking at her body so closely. Avery's eyes wandered Jon's body to, he had amazing abs and muscles for days and arms she couldn't stop touching with clothes or no clothes.

He moved to hover over her petit body and attacked her neck with his lips, and she gave a moan. "You like that Wolverine?" he asked in a raspy tone.

She giggled a little. "You heard my nick name huh?"

"Tell me what you want Wolverine?" He teased. God just the way he said that was intoxicating.

"Call me wolverine babe." She moaned when his lips sucked on her sweet spot on her neck.

He nibbled on her earlobe and whispered "Wolverine." In the sexiest voice ever. He locked eyes with Avery and just got lost in them, seeing something that he hadn't ever scene. It was love. Just pure love. He kissed her passionately letting the kiss say what he couldn't. I love you.

He pulled away leaving her breathless. She fumbled with her jean shorts and he pulled them off kissing her legs up and down, but he stopped at her dragon tattoo and raced it with his tongue, no one has ever done that to her it felt incredible. She sat up and took his head in her hands and kissed him.

His hand was rubbing her underwear covered pussy earning a moan. He rested his forehead against hers as his hand went underneath her panties stroking her wet folds and on her clit making her shiver with anticipation.

"Jon make me cum." She groaned, once again Jon was a little surprised about how bold she could be. He obliged and stuck two fingers in her pussy as she bit her lip trying not to be loud.

"This pussy is so tight, you haven't had a good fuck in a while have you?" He taunted. As she was moaning loudly and her walls started to clench feeling her juices coating his fingers. "Cum for me baby."

Just then she groaned loudly and came around his fingers. "Fuck." He pulled out his fingers and was gonna suck them clean until she grabbed his hand and sucked them herself. He felt like he was gonna blow his load already, no chick has done that unless he made them, it was always something extremely sexy for Jon.

Avery pulled his fingers away and she smiled at his eyes now dark with lust and pleasure. They kisses with lust. Jon moved his hands to her back and unhooked her bra and she let it fall and he also took of her matching panties. He just stared at her as she touched herself, he felt himself get harder as if it could. She sat on the edge of the bed as he took off his sweats and boxers.

His dick was the biggest she's ever done, she smiled and slowly licked the tip earning a low growl from Jon. She continued to suck his dick but he felt like he was going to blow so he pushed her back and she smirked and reached into the night stand letting her ass tease him in the air. Avery grabbed a condom and gave it to him to put on. Once he was ready she got on her back and spread her legs nice and wide.

He slowly got over top of her sucked her nipples a little then unexpectedly slid in. She gasped as he waited for her to adjust, he fit her perfectly. It was like a match made in heaven. He started going slow and with every thrust she moaned and she got louder as he increased speed.

"Fuck Jonathan, your cock feels so good." She whimpered. The sound of skin slapping and moans filled the room. "Jon I'm… I'm gonna cum"

"Fucking cum for me baby… do it. Scream my name." he felt himself getting close as well he increased speed and started feeling his abs tighten as her walls clenched hard on his cock.

"JON…. Fuck." She screamed. He gave a few more thrusts and he moaned loud cumming as well.

"Holy shit Avery." He was breathless as she was to. He pulled out slowly and laid beside her as he took off the condom and threw it in the trash beside the bed. They laid there in silence just both catching their breath.

"No wonder your last name is Good." She giggled and slowly breathed in and out knowing that that was the best sex she had ever had and he likewise.

"Round 2?" he asked. She rolled over onto his chest.

"We have a dinner to attend Mr. Best sex I've ever had." She said truthfully and looked up seeing his proud smirk.

"Fine." He pouted.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: here ya go. This is a long chapter but since the last chapter didn't have much I thought this one would have lots.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: The Unspoken Truth**

After great sex and an hour nap Jon and Avery needed to get ready for dinner with Grayson. She hopped into the shower first feeling great, but always anxiety came back about tonight, she didn't know what was going to happen but she sensed something a little off. She got out after about 10 minutes and got dressed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a plain grey baggy t-shirt, then put on a black and white scarf along with a black leather jacket, a silver watch and grey combat boots. Avery took her straightener out of the bathroom and let it heat up on her makeup table across from her bed.

She heard a whistle. "You look hot babe." Jon just still laid in bed smirking.

"Thank you Jon, but you need to get ready." He just pouted. "Jon." She warned. He gave in sighed getting up from the bed and walking naked to the bathroom. Avery gave a whistle just to mess with him, he laughed and flexed, "Just get in the shower dofus." She laughed as he obliged. Nyx just stared at Avery looking confused as if she hadn't seen a human before. "I know, he's an odd one. I don't get him either." She said to her dog and petted her.

Avery made slight waves in her light brown hair and lined her eyes and did a cat eye look. That's when she stopped and saw Jon looking in her mirror, he just had a towel around his waist and his air was dripping wet and falling into his eyes. He looked like pure sex, nothing could describe him better right now than just pure intoxicating sex. Jon just smirked knowing what he did to her.

"Jon stop doing this to me." She said sarcastically. She got up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stop doing what?" He chuckled and kissed her with lust. Finally Avery felt ok with Jon and she now knew that he wasn't going to leave her, well at least for now. Jon moved from her lips down to her neck and he pushed her against the wall. She hated what she had to do but she wasn't going o miss dinner with her brother.

Avery pulled away as she locked eyes with extraordinary blues, "Babe… we can't do this now, we need to go." He just sighed and let go of her, walking into the bathroom to get changed. "Thanks… but hey don't be sad you'll get more." He looked back. "Lots more." She winked.

After a while of flirting and kissing they finally made it out of the condo and made it to the causal sports bar and grill. She sighed as they walked in and Avery immediately found Grayson at a table for two, she pulled Jon by his larger hand to the table. Grayson looked up in surprise.

"Um… Hi Grays." Avery smiled awkwardly as she was still holding hands with Jon, who was just smirking looking over Grayson while he did the same. Grayson was around 5'11 and was skinny also wasn't that muscular, he was covered in tattoos and wearing a white beanie to cover his dirty blonde short spiked hair, a blue, black and white band t-shirt along with black skinny jeans. _Now I know where she gets her style from_ Jon thought.

"Um, Grayson this is Jon, Jon this is Grayson." Grayson stood up making Avery nervous but he stuck his hand out for a hand shake and Jon shook it, but Grayson's forest green eyes examined Jon closely not sure of what to think or why he hasn't heard of him or what kind of relationship Jon had with Avery.

"What's up man? Nice to meet ya." Thankfully Grayson was being his cool calm self. "Hey sis, I missed ya, three weeks is too long." Grayson gave Avery a hug and sat back down and sipped his beer still watching Jon and what he would do next.

"Ya I know but traveling ain't that bad especially with your best friends." She smiled at Jon and he smiled back.

"Here let me get you a chair." Jon pulled a chair from another table and Avery sat down in it.

"Thanks." She just watched Grayson watching Jon's every move. "Grayson um… how are ya? And how is the gallery going?" Avery asked making Grayson stop looking at Jon.

"It's good I just got fully moved into the new studio, so it's going great and I'm making lots of money so that helps." Grayson told Avery about the new art gallery he was going to open soon. He always was amazing with art and he wanted to do something he loved just like Avery was doing, so he became an artist.

"That's great, I would love to come by and check it out." Avery said as a waitress came over. Jon ordered just a beer and Avery got a Pepsi.

Another awkward silence fell but Grayson took his attention to Jon. "So Jon you're a wrestler I take it."

"Yup. I've been doing it my whole life." He answered seeing right through Grayson's fake smile. "And you're an artist I take it." Jon just smiled back, but felt Avery grab his hand, he looked down and saw her face telling him to stop, but Jon wasn't going to take shit from anyone, who cares what he does? Why should they judge him?

"Yes..." Grayson said with teeth clenched getting mad, but Jon was calm and collected just with a smirk on his face. "My life is great, I make my sister happy as well as my beautiful girlfriend, Brook."

"Are you saying I can't make her happy?" Jon asked sarcastically.

"Jonathan." Avery said quietly not really wanting to get involved.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." Grayson shot back.

"Grayson." Avery spoke up.

"Yeah Grayson." Jon teased. She stood up and pulled Grayson outside for a minute to talk.

"What the fuck was that? You have no right to judge his life when you don't even know him." Avery was pissed and wasn't going to let her brother get away with this. "And another thing you can't tell me how to live my life, you are not dad. I thought you wanted to be someone different? Someone who is their own person, but now all I see is dad. This is why we moved away from Alaska, to be our own people and be different, to be rebels, and to not take shit from anyone."

"Avery don't compare me to dad. He is nothing like me. He never will be." Grayson was almost yelling at this point.

"Well look in the mirror Grayson. You look just like him, the eyes, the hair, and the tattoos in the same spots. Where is my brother who helped me survive each night when we just moved? My brother who put on a brave face so you wouldn't show you were scared? You may not be able to change the way you look but you can change your attitude." Avery looked intensely into his eyes.

They were both quiet for a moment letting it sink in. "Avery… I just want you to be happy."

"What made you think I wasn't?"

It was time for the truth Grayson wasn't going to let her hurt anymore. "When me and you left, I made dad a promise-" he got cut off

"Wait you made a promise with the devil?" Avery was now fuming. She hated her dad and would never promise him anything.

"Well not everyone in our family hated dad Avery."

"Grayson I don't want to hear it." Avery walked back inside and grabbed Jon. "Babe lets get out of here."

"Is everything alright?" Jon asked concerned, but she didn't say a word. Avery didn't want to let Jon see her cry, so she was holding back tears the whole way to the condo. Jon didn't know what to do, he had never seen her this way, it was almost like she was shutting him out to make herself feel safe, a defence mechanism he recognized because he used to do it himself.

They made it to the condo and she just went into the bathroom. Nyx just stared at Jon showing a little aggression.

"Hey I didn't do it don't get mad at me." Jon said to the dog and put his hands up. Nyx just walked to the bathroom door and laid down. Jon walked to the door also and knocked softly. "Babe, please come out and tell me what happened. Avery please, you can trust me." He got no answer, just soft whimpers.

Jon knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her until she was ready so he sat on her couch and played call of duty. About ten minutes later she came out with eyes puffy and red, he just looked up at her but she just looked down and started to walk upstairs. Jon got up and caught up to her and grabbed her hand. They locked eyes with the same electricity between them as day one but this time it was also worry and sadness. She gave a fake smile to let him know she was ok but he saw right through it. Avery tried to keep walking upstairs but Jon didn't let go.

They're eyes met again and she just said quietly trying not to let her voice crack. "Babe… please."

He let go and watched her leave to go upstairs. Jon was worried but didn't know what do to. He just wished they had switched places for tonight. He sat on the couch again and put his head in his hands just thinking.

An hour and a half went by and Avery was still upstairs, Jon had enough, it was time he found out what happened tonight. He went upstairs expecting her to be in bed but she wasn't, Avery sat outside on her balcony with Nyx laying by her, while she was smoking a cigarette, while just wearing some sweats and a tank top. He walked outside but she didn't say a word or look at him, but he didn't say anything either.

They sat on the chairs, Avery just watched the city while Jon just stared at her. He briefly saw her shiver from the Chicago air and he put his hoodie over her small frame. Avery looked in his eyes and he saw all of her emotions through hers, it was sadness, disappointment, maybe some regret but behind all of that she tried to make herself look happy. Her grabbed her hand and rubbed it, and she put out her cigarette.

"I'm sorry Jonathan. You should never see me like this, and I'm sorry for bringing you into my family problems." She softly spoke.

"Babe, you need to stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault, it was mine for starting shit. I'm sorry." He honestly said.

"Thank you… so you probably want to know what happened right?" Jon just nodded

"But it's ok… just whenever you're ready Wolverine." She couldn't help but smile at the nickname.

"Ok well…. Grayson made a promise to my devil of a father, but I didn't stay to hear the promise, it's just not worth it." She felt some comfort telling Jon her story, and that hasn't happened with anyone else.

"You don't have to tell me but what happened to your father what makes you hate him so much?" Jon questioned still rubbing her hand.

"Yeah… um… well when I was young I really used to love my dad, but then when I was 10 or 11 my attitude kicked in, so me and him fought a lot and I became a rebel." Some tears fell down her cheek but Jon wiped them away. "I got into drugs when I was 15, and that's when I met a guy who was 23. And that's when… when he raped me… and, and I became pregnant." He just looked at her in shock as tears poured down her face harder. "but I only felt like I could tell my dad for some reason, which was the biggest mistake of my life, because when I told him, he took me to an isolated area where… where he beat me… and he kicked and punched my stomach as hard as he could." The vivid memories came back and brought a chill down her spine. Jon didn't know what to do, he defiantly wasn't expecting this. She just cried harder and harder.

"Baby it's ok, I got ya." Jon stood up and carried her into the bedroom where he laid with her, and wiped some tears away.

"It's not ok Jonathan… my dad… the man I thought I trusted and loved… he killed my innocent unborn child, and the doctor said I might never be able to have kids. Jon, I have never told anyone ever about this, except for Phil (cm punk), and I see that look in your eyes, but you can't kill my father, because he's dead. I didn't stop to ask why or how, but he's gone. But I just couldn't understand why… why I still loved him… the man who killed my child and pretty much hated me as much as I hated him. So after that I just left to peruse my dream of becoming a wrestler." She wiped her tears and put her head on his chest, as he just ran his fingers through her brown hair.

"Avery… babe I'm so sorry, but I promise to never ever let you feel that pain again. Our past experiences make us who we are today, and I wouldn't want you any other way, because…." Jon paused and took in a breath. "Because I love you Avery." She got up and straddled him and just looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too Jonathan."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: A Questionable Assembly **

Tonight was RAW and Avery was feeling a lot better from telling Jon her story and then having a wonderful day full of sex, but she also kind of felt guilty because she really didn't want to be a burden, and didn't want him to do anything he didn't want to. Yesterday Avery got a phone call that's been giving her a lot of anxiety though. It was from Stephanie McMahon and her creative team, but Jon also got called into a meeting along with the rest of the shield. Did it mean something or was it a coincidence?

"Babe you'll be fine… I've got a meeting to, don't worry." Jonathan told Avery as she just stared at him trying to pull herself together, her anxiety was controlling her and she needed for it to stop. She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand as he lead her into the arena. They met Colby and Joe in one of the hallways just talking and laughing, Colby raised a brow seeing that Jon and Avery's hands were still interlocked.

"You two look cozy." Colby said looking them over.

"Can it Rollins. What gives with the meeting tonight?" Jon questioned to see if they had a clue.

"I don't know man. Hopefully nothing serious." Joe said a little nervous. "Well come on let's get ready." Avery just looked into Jon's eyes bringing her to peace. Jon moved closer and they rested their foreheads against each others.

"It will be fine, I promise. No matter what happens I'm here." She just nodded and gave him a quick kiss, while Joe and Colby just smirked. One smirking more than the other.

* * *

_It's ok girl, you'll be fine, it's nothing bad, where did the tough bitch go? Pull it together Avery. _She said in her head as she walked through the busy arena halls, she took a deep breath and calmed down feeling her senses take over, it wasn't bad they were telling her, but her anxiety once again over powered.

She checked her phone and saw it was time to meet Stephanie in her office. One last deep breath and Avery put on her emotionless face and walked into the office where the McMahon was sitting behind a desk with papers scattered. She smiled as Avery sat down.

"Hello Avery. How are you today?" she asked nicely, but Avery saw the devil behind her eyes, she just smiled back and played the innocent, nice girl role.

"I'm good, thanks for asking. How are you?" Avery asked back a little overly nice.

"I'm great thank you, but once we finish this meeting I think you will be even happier. Especially since you will be working closely with your new boyfriend Dean Ambrose." Stephanie smiled and looked over her papers.

Avery was confused, how in the bloody hell did she know about her and Jon, when not even most of the looker room knows. "What do you mean working closely with Dean?" her anxiety level rose.

"Well me and creative had a talk about the shield, and since your one of the most dominate divas there is, without even one match lost, I thought you might want to join the most dominate faction in WWE today. Or was I wrong, you seem concerned." Stephanie said a little worried that Avery wouldn't go by her idea.

Avery was shocked. "Um, oh my god. This is crazy. No, I love the idea this is great. It's just insane that I get to work with them. Thank you so much for this opportunity, I promise I won't let you down."

"Hold on Avery I do need to give you your new script, and need to discuss what you'll be doing." Stephanie said smiling a little too happily.

"Ok ok sorry. What's the plan boss?" Avery asked grabbing the script from Stephanie.

"So I was thinking, since we are three weeks away from Wrestle Mania, you will help the shield with attacks, when and if they need, but you will be wearing a new outfit. That includes a pair of cargo pants, a hooded vest and a mask, but it's just until Wrestle Mania where you will be unmasked and the outfit will change." She explained as Avery glanced through the papers.

"But what do I do with my character now? Or at least until Wrestle Mania 30?" Avery asked hoping she won't get her air time cut.

"Oh you will still be her as usual, but you're gonna be a bit meaner and ruthless than you already are. So you're gonna do double duty and work as the masked figure and then go out as Avery Bryson and act like nothing happened. Ok?"

"Yeah. Sounds great. Thank you for the opportunity. I'm really excited." Avery said truthfully and shook her boss' hand. She never got anything handed to her and she always worked hard, so to be with one of the best factions in WWE was the most amazing feelings.

"Of course Avery. I think you will make the perfect fit for their team. You are one of the best divas here right now, and I can tell there is a lot more of that left." Avery smiled and bid a goodbye, but walking out the door Stephanie stopped her. "Oh Avery, and if you keep this up, a shot for the divas title will definitely come your way."

Avery walked down the halls looking for Jon or at least Joe or Colby, but they were nowhere, until she went into a darker area of the arena where camera crews were. That's when she heard Roman say "Believe that, and believe in the shield." Then all of a sudden hazel meets blue again and the cameras shut off. Without breaking eye contact dean walks over dancing, as she just laughs.

"What you laughing at Bryson?" Dean said still in character.

"Oh nothing Ambrose, you better watch your tongue." Avery got into her character also and she was ready to do a pipebomb on him.

"Or what doll? You know you may be small but I admire you trying to take on a member of the shield. I would break you in seconds in that ring." Dean fired back.

"Dean we were already in that ring and I believe I got the pin." Avery replayed the memories of her and Jon training. "And you're gonna have to be nice to me now because I'm your new team member." He just stood there with his eyes wide and he just chuckled.

"Is that so princess?"

"Yup. Go to your little meeting and you'll see that you're gonna be my bitch now. Well you're gonna be my bitches." Avery pointed to Seth and Roman just laughing at them. "Read the script asshole." She shoved the new script at dean.

"Welcome to the team squirt." Joe pulled her into a big bear hug. Colby also did after.

"Thanks guys. Dean you can cut the character." He just stood there reading the script with blue eyes wide. He looked up and down at the script making Avery laugh. "You ok?" Jon threw the script and picked Avery up and kissed her passionately not caring how saw. He placed her gently on the floor.

"Welcome to the team wolverine." Jon said resting their foreheads on each other. He kissed her once more and went to their match.

"Good luck guys."

* * *

**A/N: **It's a little short but I've been having writers block so sorry ㈴7 but hopefully I can update sooner even though i'm staring school in like two weeks ㈵0 but anyway please leave comment I love them


End file.
